


醉酒后审判椅上的放浪形骸

by RosewaterHotel



Series: Dorian Pavus/Landir Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有什么比啪啪啪更能缓解屠龙后的过度兴奋呢？在审判椅上啪啪啪。</p><p>一切属于Bioware，我什么都不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	醉酒后审判椅上的放浪形骸

万籁寂静，酒馆的欢笑与喧嚣听起来是那样的遥远，几支牛油蜡烛燃在审判庭大堂的长桌，星星点灯似的光一摇一晃，像极了夏夜里遍山飘舞的萤火虫。脚步声由远到近，踉踉跄跄地回荡在空寂的大堂里，急促喘息的身体蓦地扑倒在长桌上。

屠戮巨龙而点燃的高涨情绪令天堡军民都为之狂热，酒窖的木桶被斧子一劈两半，杯盏瓶罐碰撞的声响混着鲁特琴的低吟，每个人都有理由放纵欢愉大醉一场。在铁牛的怂恿下，兰笛尔.拉维兰饮尽了一杯杯传言中泼向土壤能让草木凋零枯萎的金色镰刀，酒浆在他胃里你推我攘着，喉咙里的神经仿佛都被烫死了，汗水划过脖颈淌入敞开的衣领，浑身散发出来的灼热令他四肢瘫软浑身无力。

审判官几乎狼狈地从喧闹的酒宴上落荒而逃——他才不在乎塞拉嘲笑他的大嗓门有多嘹亮。不善饮酒的身体泛起一阵难以忍受的高热与战栗，他的头发全被汗水给打湿了，黏在侧脸和脖颈上又痒又难受。他跌跌撞撞地穿过寂静无人的大堂，时不时抓住餐椅支撑身体才不至于倒下。黑暗笼罩住他醉醺醺的视线，侧腰一下子被黄杨木的桌角结结实实地撞到，心烦意乱的疼痛令他几乎要咒骂出声。

“Amatus？”

他落在一个熟悉的怀抱里，多瑞安结实的臂膀牢牢圈着他，抱住他摇摇欲坠的身体。兰笛尔舔了舔嘴唇，干涩的嗓子里仿佛有火焰在熊熊燃烧，多瑞安上扬的嘴角看起来比任何时候都诱人。

兰笛尔近乎贪婪地吻上他的唇，多瑞安的口腔又柔软又湿润，他可以毫不费力地将滚烫的舌头滑进去，追寻里面更柔软的所在。多瑞安满意地轻哼一声，顺势揽着少年的腰将他打横抱起，快步向寝室的方向走去。经过审判椅的时候，一个念头仿佛黑暗中爆开的烛芯般燃起俏皮的火花，贴近他身体的温度又是那样的宜人，让他脑袋里渴望了很久的某个新花样愈发明晰。

“从来没见你性急成这样……吸了猫薄荷吗？”多瑞安听见自己低哑的嗓音从肺叶里挤出来，危险而充满诱惑：“得给你点教训。”

兰笛尔被粗暴地扔在审判椅上，背和臀部碰撞在硬木上的滋味一点都不好受，他挣扎着用手肘支起上身，却被多瑞安死死按住，皇国术士灵活的手指像剥水果似的剥开他胸前的一排纽扣，有几粒因拉扯的力度太大而飞了出去。

“住手——”兰笛尔按住对方游走在全身不安分的爪子，他的声音因酒精变得破碎而凌乱，“我不想在这种地方……”

“我做梦都想看看你在审判椅上毫无尊严的样子。”多瑞安吃吃地笑，用牙齿解开他腰间的环带，“哪怕只有一次。”

审判官挣扎着想推开他一点点靠近两腿间的脑袋，还将他引以为豪的发型揉得乱糟糟的。多瑞安眯起眼睛，三两下将他的裤子拽到膝盖以下，手掌稍微用力把两条肌肉紧实的大长腿掰成钝角。当他张口将那流着泪的坚挺含进嘴里时，兰笛尔发出一声落入捕兽网的褐雨燕似的哀鸣。

“哈……”少年大口地吸着气，指尖狠狠掐进掌心里不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音，欲望的浪潮铺天盖地朝他打过来，火热的口腔从头吞到最末，喉咙深处的软肉一下一下戳着最敏锐的顶端，甜美而尖锐的快感折磨得他双目通红，脚趾蜷缩，身体酥软到快要化成一滩春水。支离破碎的喘息里溢出难耐的呜咽声，他扭动着，颤抖着，手背掩住口，近乎痉挛的腰肢弯成了一张弓，渴求着多瑞安给予他更多，更多。

舌头重重地划过尖端的铃口，湿热的口腔猛地绞紧了他的坚挺。哭叫着皇国术士的名字，少年在他嘴里宣泄而出，瘫软在审判椅上。

“你……这个混蛋……”审判官低声咒骂着，醉酒与彻底释放后余韵令他连一根手指头都抬不起来，任凭多瑞安托着他的腰将他翻了个身，再次摁在审判椅上。

“该我了。”

用牙齿咬开随身带的一瓶月光酒的软木塞，多瑞安自己先喝了一口，然后将剩下的酒淋淋漓漓地浇在兰笛尔身体上。银色的液体顺着那形状美好的腰线余余滑至臀部里，借着酒浆与刚刚释放过的体液，他耐心地开拓着少年略显紧涩的入口。当扩张的手指增加到第三根时，兰笛尔忍不住啜泣起来，因快感而涌出的生理性泪水打湿了整个面庞，甜腻的呻吟从唇齿间悄然溢出，划破寂静回荡在空寂的大厅里，少年回头凝望着开始解自己法袍前摆的皇国术士，湿润的绿眼睛里有火光在跳跃。他的掌心在隐隐作痛，绿色的印记在黑暗中绽放出兴奋而妖冶的光芒。

“继续。”他干涩的嗓子里只能发出这样哑得不成样的声音，“我没有叫你停下来。”

多瑞安不再多言，狠狠掐住那纤细结实的腰，一挺身就将筋脉迸起的肉刃捅进他湿热的甬道里。兰笛尔发出尖锐的悲鸣，上半身被狠狠顶到审判椅上动弹不得，他不得不抓着扶手平衡自己被操弄得摇摇欲坠的身体。多瑞安将他几乎要软成泥巴的身体拽起来，汗湿的胸膛紧贴着他的背，整个耳朵都被他含在嘴里，手还用力揉捏着他胸前充血通红的突起。多重刺激所带来的快感令兰笛尔发了狂，他忘情地抬高腰肢迎合着，不顾粘腻的体液与汗水一滴滴落在椅子上的狼藉，就让多瑞安这么把他摁在宣判正义、匡除罪人的审判庭宝座上，操到半死。

以指代梳，将怀里人湿黏散乱的长发梳理好后，兰笛尔仍然在他的臂弯里沉睡不醒。因醉酒而引发的高热已经褪去，多瑞安将衣冠不整的审判官打横抱起，快步迈向寝室。大堂最后一根蜡烛熄灭了，气息浓郁的白烟袅袅弥散在空气里，角落阴影中的渡鸦眨动着两只豆粒大小的眼睛，展开翅膀扑棱棱地向乌鸦塔的方向飞去。

几根灰黑色羽毛飘落在简陋的安卓斯特祭台上，跪伏在雕像前虔诚祈祷的夜莺修女秀眉颦起，对着身后恭敬侍候的天堡专员微一颔首：

“警报解除，可以让大堂修缮清扫的人员各归各位了。把我的话吩咐下去，他们应该知道该怎么闭紧自己的嘴巴。”

再次交代了几件情报事务后，蕾丽安娜示意专员退下，打开了桌子上那个系着精美缎带的小盒子。

“抱歉了审判官，这盒来自安提瓦的谢礼，本应是属于你的，现在归我。”手指捻起一枚巧克力放入口中，夜莺修女惬意地眯起双眼，喃喃自语：“就当是替你们保守秘密的酬劳吧，不用谢。”


End file.
